Cinder Fall/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art cinder concept art.png cinder spy suit concept.jpg|Cinder's spy suit concept art, by Kristina Nguyen. cinder cleanup.png|Concept art for Cinder's casual outfit Young Cinder Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Young Cinder seen in "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Cinder, Emerald and Mercury's silhouettes during the post-credits. Cinder at Juinor's Place.png|Cinder Fall at Junior's Club - Image posted by Monty on Twitter http://t.co/jPWoF4OCpx Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Official Posters VOLUME 2.jpg|Cinder's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. Rwby vol3 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Turnaround Models Cinder Turnaround.jpg|Cinder turnaround, from Monty's Facebook.Note that she is wearing makeup and that her shoes have a lighter color. cinder stealth turnaround.png|Cinder stealth outfit turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise CinderDecal.jpg|Cinder's decal RWBY_Villains_800.png|Cinder on the RWBY Villains poster CINDER 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Cinder Figure Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_02122.png|Looking cool there, Cinder. ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. dancey fancey crem.png|Cinder dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1180.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1424.png|"You'll know what you need to know when you need to know." V2t 30.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0964.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Transitions Chibi transition cinder.gif Chibi transition cinder2.gif Episode 18 Chibi 18 00019.png Chibi 18 00020.png|"Not evil!" Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00028.png Episode 19 Chibi 19 00007.png Episode 20 Chibi 20 00012.png Episode 21 Chibi_21_00016.png Chibi_21_00018.png Chibi_21_00020.png Chibi_21_00024.png Chibi_21_00025.png Chibi_21_00026.png Chibi_21_00028.png Chibi_21_00032.png Episode 22 Chibi 22 00005.png Chibi 22 00006.png Chibi 22 00007.png Chibi 22 00008.png Episode 24 Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00460.png|Cinder in the opening credits Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_09508.png 1101 Ruby Rose_09997.png|Cinder's anklet 1101 Ruby Rose_10081.png 1101 Ruby Rose_10115.png 1101 Ruby Rose_10152.png|Unleashing a flame attack 1101 Ruby Rose_10475.png|Preparing to fire 1101 Ruby Rose_10751.png|Cinder's tattoo 1101 Ruby Rose_10783.png|Charging an area of effect ability 1101 Ruby Rose_11041.png|Blocking Ruby's shots 1101 Ruby Rose_11108.png|Counterattacking Ruby and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose_11322.png Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_26984.png|"We were expecting... more from you." 1116_Black_and_White_27300.png 1116 Black and White_27459.png|Enter, Cinder Fall 1116 Black and White_27579.png|Ladies and gentlemen, our antagonist! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|Cinder walking with the other antagonists. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01395.png|Cinder sets for higher heights 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01426.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png|Standing menacingly while her associates do her dirty work 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01582.png|Fighting Ruby Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_21001.png|Cinder arrives 1201 Best Day Ever_21903.png|Scolding Emerald and Mercury 1201 Best Day Ever_22063.png|Roman mimes cutting his throat 1201 Best Day Ever_22295.png|Cinder is not amused by Roman's antics 1201 Best Day Ever_23697.png|Glowing Eyes... 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png 1201 Best Day Ever_24246.png Welcome to Beacon V2 02 00032.png V2 02 00034.png Extracurricular V2 05 00079.png V2 05 00080.png V2 05 00081.png V2 05 00082.png|"It's about taking away what power they have." V2 05 00085.png Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00026.png|Traveling by rooftops. V2 07 00030.png V2 07 00032.png V2 07 00033.png|Dual wielding. Vol2Ep7SC10.png|Hide and Seek. V2 07 00037.png V2 07 00039.png|Using Aura shields to block Ruby's bullets. V2 07 00040.png V2 07 00041.png|Changing her outfit. v2e7 cinder dress.png v2e7 cinder merc.png|"It's been an eventful evening." Breach V2 12 00008.png|The alarm has sounded. V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00086.png|All according to plan. V2 12 00087.png V2 12 00089.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png Vol3op 11.png V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 67.png V3e1 94.png V3e1 95.png|Apply heat and pressure It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png V3 03 00089.png|Besides, Qrow doesn't do anything special for the rest of the volume. V3 03 00090.png V3 03 00091.png V3 03 00099.png Lessons Learned V3 0400003.png V3 0400046.png V3 0400047.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00096.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00098.png V3e5 00099.png V3e5 00100.png|Finding Penny's blueprints V3e5 00101.png V3e5 00102.png|Sick mind at work Fall V3_0600023.png V3_0600038.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00001.png V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00007.png V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00050.png V3 07 00052.png|Leaping over Amber's fireball V3e7 cinder kicks up dirt.png|Kicking up dirt to melt into glass V3e7 cinder clothes glow.png|The designs on Cinder's sleeve glowing as she melts the dirt V3 07 00054.png|Preparing to launch glass at Amber V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00057.png V3 07 00059.png V3 07 00060.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3 07 00070.png V3 07 00071.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00076.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00089.png V3 07 00095.png V3 07 00096.png V3 07 00097.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00113.png V3 07 00116.png V3 07 00124.png|Everything is falling into place. V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png PvP V3 09 00088.png V3 09 00089.png V3 09 00106.png V3 09 00107.png Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png V3_10_00142.png V3_10_00158.png| Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00117.png|Clean kill. V3 11 00127.png|Cinder becomes the Fall Maiden. V3 11 00135.png|Cinder vs Ozpin V3 11 00136.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00001.png V3 12 00002.png V3 12 00003.png V3 12 00004.png V3 12 00005.png V3 12 00006.png V3 12 00007.png V3 12 00008.png V3 12 00010.png V3 12 00011.png V3 12 00012.png V3 12 00014.png V3 12 00015.png V3 12 00016.png V3 12 00017.png V3 12 00044.png|Iron Cinder. V3 12 00068.png V3 12 Cinder Reflection.png V3 12 00070.png V3 12 00071.png|"It's alright. This is your home now." V3 12 00072.png V3 12 00073.png V3 12 00075.png V3 12 00076.png V3 12 00078.png V3 12 00079.png V3 12 00083.png V3 12 00084.png V3 12 00086.png|Iron Cinder 2. V3 12 00087.png V3 12 00088.png V3 12 00089.png|Iron Cinder vs. Captain Canada V3 12 00091.png V3 12 00093.png V3 12 00095.png V3 12 00097.png V3 12 00098.png V3 12 00101.png V3 12 00103.png V3 12 00104.png V3 12 00110.png V3 12 00111.png V3 12 00116.png V3 12 00117.png V3 12 00118.png V3 12 00119.png V3 12 00120.png V3 12 00121.png|Cinder prepares to kill Pyrrha. V3 12 00125.png V3 12 00126.png| V3 12 00127.png| V3 12 00128.png V3 12 00129.png V3 12 00130.png|Eyes are watching... Silver Eyes. V3 12 00139.png|"WHAT?!" V3 12 00140.png|Cinder is last seen being engulfed by Ruby's hidden power. Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00029.png cinder_s_eyepatch.png vol4op_00033.png The Next Step V4 01 00010.png V4 01 00014.png|Cinder's fate revealed. V4 01 00016.png V4 01 00019.png|Cinder whispers to Emerald. V4 01 00020.png V4 01 00026.png V4 01 00028.png V4 01 00030.png V4 01 00033.png|Cinder is very angry at Watts for taking her place. V4 01 00036.png|Cinder becomes frustrated at her current condition. Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00075.png V4 03 00076.png V4 03 00079.png V4 03 00081.png Taking Control V4 11 00002.png V4 11 00003.png V4 11 00004.png V4 11 00005.png V4 11 00006.png V4 11 00007.png V4 11 00011.png V4 11 00016.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00075.png|You'll burn Ruby. Category:Cinder Fall images Category:Image Gallery